blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 14: The Kitty Cat
Synopsis The nano-tech bullet has changed Train into a young boy. Eve and Train meet Tim Vertical, Layla, and other orphans, and they help them fend off a group of gangsters. Train's past, where his parents were killed by an assassin who raised him, is explained. By the end of the story, Train is back to normal, as the effect of the nano-machines have worn off. Summary Young Train watches as his parents are shot in front of him. He runs over to them and the killer aims his gun at him. He shoots but does not kill Train. The trio, along with Kyoko, move into a dangerous neighborhood to lay low. Eve and Kyoko return after buying Train clothes. Sven says that they need to find a way to turn Train back to normal. Train casually says that all he needs is food and rest and Sven tells him not to treat it like a cold. He deduces that the bullet did not have spirit water, but rather nanotechnology. Train thinks that it gives him transformation powers like Eve, but finds out that he doesn't. Annoyed, he decides to take a walk and Kyoko tags along. Sven goes to see Rinslet, hoping maybe she can find a cure, and asks Eve to watch Train. While walking in the town, Train realizes how everything seems bigger and remembers an old memory. ten-year-old Train is practicing shooting. He manages to hit the edge of the target, but his mentor, Zagine, remarks that he has a lot to learn, before shooting the target three times, hitting the bull's eye. Zagine tells Train how to shoot well and the memory ends there. Train is snapped out of his memory by the sound of gun shooting. He runs to the source of the sound, leaving Kyoko, whom is distracted by a phone call from her friend. Instead, Eve follows Train. The two find a boy and a girl threatened by two men. Train and Eve attack them, causing the two to run. A half-naked Rinslet answers a phone call from Sven, telling her he is already here, behind her. Enraged, Rinslet throws the phone at Sven. hey sit down and Sven explains everything to her. She says she does not have a cure and asks if Train's condition is serious. Sven assures her that it's not, but it fears it will be. Rinslet agrees to look for a cure. the two kids, Tim and Meg, take Train and Eve to their 'home', which is an abandoned factory site. Tim asks for Trains help in fighting the gang who want to take their home and turn into a casino. Train declines, angering Tim. Eve asks Layla to tell them their story. Layla explains that they are either orphans, or abandoned by their families. They live work in small jobs and were happy until that gang came and started terrorizing them. Tim's parents were killed by the gang and since then, he has been seeking revenge. Eve replies she understands and tells all this to Train, causing him to remember his past again. Train is forced to do over a hundred thumb-ups and gets tired, but continues when Zagine tells him to continue or else he'll shoot him. After the exercise, Train is given milk to drink, but he refuses. Zagine coaxes him to drink by telling him that the beverage will help make him stronger. Train says that Tim's thirst for revenge is stupid. Eve tells him that she's thinking of staying here so that she could help Tim fight the gang. Train goes out to practice shoot, but he injures his shoulder and remembers a similar situation Train throws the door open and shoots at Zagine, but the bullet misses the man's head and hits a vase instead. It also damages his shoulder and knocks him backwards. As he is trying to get up, Zagine slams his foot on the boy's head. He tells him to never aim at the head, but at the heart instead, and that he should strengthen his arms otherwise, it's useless. Train swears that he'll kill him. Zagine just grins and remarks that Train's desire to kill is up for par. Back at the factory site, the children refuse to eat Eve's food. When Train returns, he is pressured into eating Eve's burned omelette, which he says that is actually good, just a little burned. At night, Layla chats with Eve, while Train talks with Tim. He tells him that he is the leader and that he is needed here, then remembers the last time he talked with Zagine. On a rainy day, Train returns from buying groceries to find a bloody Zagine laying in an ally and asks him why he's all covered in blood. Zagine says he has become one of the week and powerless as well and tells Train that power is everything and that Train cannot depend on anyone but himself. Train yells that he can't die yet because he is Train's goal. Zagine finally tells Train that if he wants to surpass him, he must live by himself. In anger, Train takes Zagine's gun and shoots a few times. The gang arrives and surround the building. The leader orders the kids to get out, but Train, Eve, and Tim fight them. The leader holds Meg captive and orders Train to throw his gun, promising to let the girl go if he did so. Train does that, but it is revealed to be a replica made of Eve's hair. They defeat the gang and and Train gives his gun to Tim to see if he shoots the leader or not. Tim does not and orders the gang to leave them alone. Train and Eve return home. Sven asks where they have been and Train casually replies that they were out. Rinslet returns with Kyoko who bought more clothes for Train. Train exits the bathroom and everyone is surprised to see him back to normal. At the Apostles' HQ, Shiki and Doctor are watching them, and Doctor says that he's gained a lot of information from this experiment. Character Appearances Trivia *In the last flashback, Zagine is shown to have blood on the corner his mouth, but in another scene, the blood is no longer there. *Doctor and Shiki are alone when discussing the nano-machines, an early hint about the Zero Numbers. *This episode uses elements from Chapter 63 and Chapter 92. *Tim and Leon being friends is an original idea for the anime. In the manga, the two don't even know each other. Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes